FriendsFamily Forgotten
by Lu ZhiSi
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian are always the most wonderful couple inside my head. In this story,Hunter was not a stranger to Sebastian,and just like the title,there were things had happened in the past in Sebastian's childhood.Which I gonna write about it. Later you will know Hunter means way more than an acquaintance to Sebastian.On the other hand,Hunter had no ideas about it.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Clarington had no idea why his vice captain stared at him with unfriendly expressions all the time since he came to Dalton and became captain of the Warblers.

Maybe he took away the boy's captain position,but he transferred to Dalton because Dalton just gave him a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs and he led his military academy choir to a Regional victory with presidential honors. He had to talk to him,like right now.

It was seven o'clock in the Friday evening usually Sebastian would go out and flirted with hot guys in Scandals but luckily not this day. The boy heard a few knocks on his door,"Come in."When Hunter opened the door and stepped inside."Well,never expect you would come here. What ?"Sebastian said and face Hunter with a defensive posture."We need to talk,"Hunter stated,"I can't bear it anymore."

"You can't bear what?"Sebastian looked at him expectantly.

"Why are you mean to me every time,I mean I didn't do anything to you,right?If I did something offend you,please just tell me."Sure,what was the problem cause Sebastian Smythe landed hard on the new captain?

The boy frowned and replied,"I don't know. You are a bastard. You are arrogant. And you got bad memory, really really bad."That was rude."Wow,wait!What?...What are you talking about?You can't accuse someone being a bastard if you hardly knew and talk to that person!Now I know,you just don't like me. Fine ,I'm leaving."Hunter said frustrated.

"No!Don't."the boy stopped him."Let me ask you one question."Hunter nodded.

"What do you think of me on first sight?"he asked. Hunter was confused,"Sebastian,I'm not gay."Actually he didn't mean that."See.I didn't say anything like that.I meant my appearance,personality and my name...maybe something else,you could mention."

"Oh,sorry. Well, you are tall,seemed a little bit lean to me. Your name,eh,I don't know why you ask me question like this?"Hunter was even more confused.

"I got you. If you are not planning to stay over in my dorm room,you may leave now. You are truly a bastard."Sebastian shoved the other boy to the door frame. Hunter began to mad with his words, he grabbed his wrist and shoulder,and crashed him against the near wall."I was trying to be nice. What is your problem?If there's something displeasing you,deal with it in a proper way!"

Sebastian gazed at the other boy's furious face,his green eyes filled with anger. Which was kind of hot...He wished Hunter could kiss him,that would be too dreamy or he could kiss him. Sebastian gave him a evil smirk."I will forgive you if you agree go out and have lunch with me... tomorrow. You hurt me. Let me go."

"So what now?Ask me out?I've already told you,I am not even remotely bi-curious!Though I don't against anything about gay. Your acting is annoying."Hunter took a few steps back,and refused the boy's invitation.

The boy gulped," you will never know the true reason that make me crossed with you. Sure we can pretend this conversation was never took placed."he said bitterly and fixed his eyes on Hunter.

"Fuck you! Just this time , okay? You 're playing mysterious."Hunter looked at the boy's pleading and sad eyes,he just can't hold it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Glee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly Sebastian wasn't so talkative during their lunch. But the boy insisted to have a walk inside a quiet but beautiful park which was not far from the café. He stopped by the lake and Hunter unsurely followed him.

"So could you finally tell me the reason of your behaviors?" though he was asking Sebastian, he didn't look the other boy's eyes instead he was glancing the image emerged on the water. There was silence, but all of a sudden, Sebastian spoke," You really don't remember me at all, right? Literally, I'm heartbreaking piece by piece…"

Wait, what was he talking about? "Don't look at me like that! As soon as I knew there was going to be a new captain of the Warblers, besides the headmaster told me the guy, I mean you; your last name was Clarington. Then I guess whether your first name was Hunter. When I met you at the warblers' meeting finally, you could never know how excited I was." Hunter fond the other boy was almost near a sob," Are you alright?"He asked.

Sebastian shook his head, carried on talking," Nearly eleven years, is that all your take to forget me? Great. Still you own me an apology for not saying goodbye when you and your parents moved out of that town, bastard."

Hunter was trying to search every piece of information about his childhood, and bingo, there was one boy same old like him, and he subconsciously observed the other boy's face and especially the boy's eyes.

"Bas?" Hunter said but not so sure. There were many guys named Sebastian and Hunter used to think he could never ever meet his best friend after the family moved. "You changed, Bas."

"No, I was the same little boy eleven years ago."Sebastian stated. "I mean you look different." Hunter explained. "Is that good change or bad change?" Sebastian asked. "Good change, of course." Hunter assured him.

Sebastian smiled generously and responded," I love the way you call me. Still…"

"Sorry." Hunter broke his word. Sebastian continued smiling. Nevertheless Hunter didn't understand one thing.

Still…I love you. From the first day he'd ever met him.

* * *

 **Though English isn't my first language and very first time to publish things on a foreign website, I'll do my best. Huntbastian is just so fantistic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There might be some grammar errors. I'll do my best to reduce the mistakes. This chapter is mainly about Sebastian. Okay, the whole story is almost about him. I mean Sebastian Smythe is my favorite and Hunter Clarington will be a great pair with him than Blaine. Blaine is nice, but I think he belongs to Kurt. :)**

* * *

The rest of the Warblers had no idea, since when did their captains become that close? Were they supposed to be enemies? Hunter and Sebastian often stuck together like magnets and had secret chats and laughter after school. Maybe their captain could handle Smythe, and made him his friend. But some of the rumors said that Clarington and Smythe were secretly dating. Wow, lovely thoughts, but Hunter Clarington was totally straight and he used to be a student from a military academy. Some of them even guessed that the captain of the Warbler had a deal with the former captain, or a compromise.

"You're like a girl, Bas." Hunter laughed. Sebastian always denied things even those things were true and hid his true emotions. He was not gonna tell you, definitely not. The boy intended to keep smiling all the time."No, stop. I am not like a girl at all. Why would you say that?" Sebastian sulked.

Sebastian asked questions about things happened after Hunter's family settled down in another place. When Hunter talked about his first girlfriend in junior high and had a small crush on a girl at primary school which he didn't even know her name. He only saw her playing with her classmates on the playground. Now it might sound ridiculous.

On the other hand, Hunter was shocked that Sebastian's parents divorced. Sure he remembered the Smythe family fought a lot. And after that Sebastian followed his mom moved to Paris, his grandparents lived there, too. Although he had more free time and no more arguing around the house, except there was no dad...Of course he didn't tell all things happened in France.

Sebastian would rather think his childhood was kind of miserable. Actually, the only things made him happy in his memory was the time he with Hunter. His mom had a new lover in Paris, and her boyfriend didn't like the fact that she had a son was already grown that big. And his was not going to tell anyone once upon a time a stanger or a trafficker nearly abducted him because he was far away from home alone and he couldn't understand too much French. If there was no nice people helped him, he might have been lived worse or in some serious situation he might be dead. Now every time he reminded of this terrible experience, he had to force himself to stop his tears falling down on his face. That day he rushed back home and stayed in his bedroom crying, his mom was worried when she found her son locked himself in the bedroom and silence during his supper. He didn't tell her, he feared to tell her the truth…

"I remember you said you wanted to have a cat as a pet."Sebastian was watching Hunter feeding Mr. Puss and gently stroked his hair. Mr. Puss was definitely feeling satisfied. Sebastian wished he could be Mr. Puss so Hunter would carry him in his arms and cuddled him all the time. "I love cats; they're lovable but as naughty as kids. They got appearances like babies and gain independence while they grow up." Hunter gave his friend a boyish smile. Cute.

They won Sectionals, and the warblers celebrated they little success by having a party at Friday night. Before Sectionals, Sebastian suggested they could sing "Whistle", and Hunter tried to say no because "Is that the song write about blowjobs?" Sebastian grinned at him. It was fine if Hunter refused to perform this song on Sectional, nevertheless the other members of the warblers said it was okay. And they chose another song "Live While We're Young" by One Direction. By the way, Hunter's backflip was perfect.

The warblers guessed maybe these two captains had too many things in common, they were both great performers and showed confidence to people surround them. However Hunter's self-assurance was natural, he was born that way. Sebastian? He was completely opposite, half the reason was Hunter affected him, the most important reason was, he had to, he had to gain confidence and showed his talents, he must find things kept him interested or he dreaded he would live his life like walking dead.

Sebastian always did dumb things, he knew it, and he won't admit it until something serious happened. Like the time Karofsky wanted to suicide. Fortunately the boy was fine and moved on. Though it was not his fault, mainly.

He felt guilty. He glad he wasn't gone too far. He glad he said sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like I gonna write about smuts in the next chapter, Fiction M, I was planning to write about it, definitely~;)**

 **But I will go to Canada next week, stay there for two weeks only and I wanna put all my mind in studying and traveling...:)**

* * *

After the party, Sebastian had to help Hunter back to his room, 'cuz his captain was slightly drunk. Well, things need to be stop before they were out of controlled. There were girls invited and two or three girl handed their names and phone numbers to Hunter, they were pretty but not his type, so he decided to ignore them…in a polite way. Even a few girls wanted to give their numbers to Sebastian, after he explained he was gay and they left reluctantly.

"Normally, we aren't allowed to drink alcohol in our military school. How can you not be affected, Bas?" Sebastian was used to drink them the time he back in Paris. He couldn't say he was not drunk, but he was way more conscious than other warblers. "Do you need to take some pills?"Sebastian concerned.

"Thanks, but no. I'll sleep, tomorrow I gonna be fine." Hunter said casually. "Alright," Sebastian responded," Can I stay with you?" He asked him unsurely. However Hunter agreed without a second thought, maybe he forgot his little old friend was openly gay and had no idea that the boy had feelings for him.

At one rehearsal, Jeff and Nick couldn't help asking their captains," Why you guys are so close?" Sebastian answered instead of Hunter," Nice question, actually we knew each other since we were five, Hunt's family moved to another place when we were seven. First, we haven't seen each other like eleven years; I was mad at him because he nearly forgot me and didn't recognize me when we met. We are good now." Hunter gave him a small smile, and muttered sorry. "That is awesome. It is lucky to have your old friend back." The puzzles in the warblers' heads had been solved.

Hunter and Sebastian were close, but they still kept tiny distance when they were in the public and in private. Now, not so sure. "Why I feel like your servant lately?"Sebastian hissed. Hunter used to be bossy and loved ordering the other boy to do things for him, seemed his old habit were back. A bad habit.

"I thought you are willingly to do these things."Hunter laughed."Like feeding your cat and making latte for you right now? I am not a barista!"The boy complaint," So tell me when did I become your special man _maid_? Master…"Maid? Hunter doubted whether he mishearing or not. Finally he burst out a laugh, and said with his hands covered his stomach," Wow, you don't have to…ha, you amused me."He couldn't stop laughing until his stomach hurt.

"Do you want to get your coffee?"Sebastian was not happy," Stop it or I'll put splenda in your latte!" Hunter shook his head, and slapped the boy's ass."Don't you dare~You know I hate splenda!" He warned him, gave him an evil smirk.

"Here," Sebastian handed Hunter's coffee, and sat next to him," I need my salary, boss."He said sarcastiaclly.

"How much should I give to you?"Hunter took a sip of his coffee and said," Come on, I can also help you deal things if you want to. Classes begin in 10 minutes...You can come and stay in my room after today's rehearsal. Help me feed Mr. Puss if you arrived earlier than me. I gave you my spare key already, right?"

"Fine~"Sebastian grinned and heading to his class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, you'll see this two best friends ending up on bed. And Sebastian is still kind of a virgin {first time ;)}.**

 **Non English speaker so guess I have to improve my vocabulary and grammar...**

* * *

Things between Hunter and Sebastian became more and more awkward since they had sex, yes, they fucked. They slept together like two or three times, but recently they had been distant, well mostly was Hunter. Now it was already January, students began to come back to Dalton after new year.

And especially tonight, Sebastian was feeling lonely because Hunter didn't talk a single word to him, he knew the other boy was busy, super busy. At least, give some feedback, and there was nothing. Fine, Sebastian could wait, in Hunter's room. "Bastian. Why you look so upset?" Hunter approached the boy, petting his back. Sebastian looked into Hunter's eyes, asked," Why you ignore me lately?"

"Sorry, I was too tired to say anything today. I was planning to have a proper rest and relax on the next weekend."

"Not just today, I mean lately lately."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter sounded confused.

"Sex," the boy answered directly," Every time I wanna open my mouth try to discuss it with you, I never got a chance."

"Ah~If you need me, you could always come to me and ask. Just not now, okay?" Hunter sighed and embraced his friend. Friends? Are friends still friends after they had sex? Will things and the relationship go weird then? Most of them will. Sebastian definitely would say yes when Hunter said he wanted him. He enjoyed Hunter fucked him and lazily kissed and snuggled in one bed. However they were not officially together. That made Sebastian quite frustrated, he was not a worm in the other boy's brain. He wanted to ask Hunter whether he had feelings for him or not. But he was afraid that he could get some answers like friends with benefits and convenience, bedmates something. That would be terrible and would make last piece of his world break down. He wouldn't dare to ask a single word about it.

But how did they end up on bed from the beginning?

First, Sebastian quit the lacrosse this term, lots of stuffs to handle, and since Hunter was here, he didn't have the mood, he wanted to focus on warblers. So that meant he had more spare time to stay around his best friend, but half of his time with Mr. Puss, too. And Mr. Puss also liked his new friend. Hunter began to regret that he let Sebastian take care of the cat.

As Mr. Puss gained more and more familiar with Sebastian. "I need to let Mr. Puss stay away from you." Hunter uttered.

"Why? He likes me." Sebastian was having fun with the cat.

"Yeah. And he starts to igore me. I am his master, right?"

"Hah, you're jealous of my relationship with you cat, Hunt."

Hunter slightly shook his head smiling. Well, Hunter Clarington was cat people. Sebastian Smythe was also cat people. The differece between them was, Hunter liked cats, on the other hand, Sebastian was like a cat, a extremely naughty one that needed someone to tame.

"Perhaps a cat is easier to get along with another cat." Hunter grinned at the boy.

"Shut up~I am better than a cat, alright? Much much better." Even knew Hunter was joking, Sebastian protested.

"Hmm, prove it to me." Hunter approached the boy, narrowed his eyes, his corner of lips went up a bit. Sebastian couldn't react properly when Hunter bouneded his wrists, started tiggling him and made him squirm. "Stop! Stop it...I, I can't..." Sebastian was panting hard and rapidly, giggling and begging Hunter to stop.

Finally, Sebastian's arms were free. He didn't realize when the other boy stopped. His face was feverish, he placed his hand cover his forehead with its back. He remembered this action, it happened before. When they were little boys, Hunter did this to punish him not taking his commands. Every time Sebastian would plead him to stop. Bacause that was just too much for him.

There were still a few teardrops hanging aroung the boy's eyes' corners. He wanted to complain, however he was powerless right this time. Suddenly, Hunter found his friend bacame much much more adorable than normal times. He frowned because he felt his cock get hard a little bit. After one minute of hesitation, "Fuck!" he swore, sneaked his hand into Sebastian's shirt, felt his smooth skin. "Hunt, this is..." Sebastian breathed out when he felt Hunter's body on top of him, and teasing his nipples with his fingers.

Sebastian couldn't suppress his moan and he didn't notice until Hunter unbottoned his shirt and stared at his torso. Sebastian did not have too much muscle like Hunter, he certainly not. But his body was well-built and in a good shape that amazed Hunter. His hand moved down to the boy's groin, slowly rubbed him without stripping his pants down and the other hand gripped the boy's waist. Sebastian wasn't sure how to react, "Hunt, I," Sebastian fixed his eyes on his friend, there were still some tears filled inside his eyes, like a poor kitten. Hunter covered his mouth with fingers, "Shh, let me do this, would you?" He looked at the boy's face, waiting for his response.

There was silence for less than a minute, but both of them felt like they spent more. Sebastian nodded wordlessly, sat up, his lips were so close to Hunter's. So he kissed the half naked boy, unsecured his belt, yanked his pants and briefs together down to his knees, then slowly took them off. Sebastian lied naked on Hunter's bed. He was a little nervous about what was going on and what would happen next. "Wait." Hunter lifted himself up, away from the bed, and walked toward to door. He could hear the door locking, and Hunter's steps toward the room. He gave Hunter a small smile, he had already took off his shirts while he locked the door.

Hunter took a grip of the boy's cock, stroke it quickly. "Uhh!" Sebastian was not able to take this, this stimulation was definitely too much, all he could do was moaning, panting, his tiptoes curled uncontronably. In some moments, Sebastian felt Hunter slowing down, because he was trying to get rid of the rest of cloth on him. Sebastian had imaged how would Hunter look when he was naked, but reality treated him well this time, it was only better. " Slow... down. I'm coming." the boy breathed out. "Not now, hold on." Hunter responsed.

However Sebastian wasn't able to control it when he felt his orgasm coming, he tried so hard to not cum. "Hey~I said hold on. Fucking gross." Hunter meant the white things spread on his abdomen, he didn't manage to get the tissue in time. Sebastian was inhaling and exhaling air roughly, and coughed. "Ahh! What are you..." Sebastian screamed out hurtfully that actually jumped Hunter. "Hmm~ never on bottom?" Hunter pushed himself in right after he shoved Sebastian's ejaculation inside his ass and around it, and some lube of course.

"No,never tried anything in my anus...Ah-ahh, it hurt! Get out of me." Sebatian digged his nails into Hunter's strong arms, tears rolled down on his cheeks. Hunter paused due to his concern, but Sebastian was tight around him, that felt even better than a vagina. The boy was waiting for his next action. Nevertheless every time Hunter try to move a little, Sebastian screamed and protested. The boy was not completely ready.

He pulled in and out a few times while Sebastian's body was still resisting. The boy grabbed Hunter's ass firmly, moaned sweetly. His voice sound fragile but tempting to Hunter, he wanted to hear more though he was eager to kiss the boy's soft lips, so instead he sucked his earlobes, licked them two or three times, went down to the boy's neck then shoulders. He was satisfied when he felt Sebastian's erection, 'cuz he felt his cock hard and rubbing against his abdomen.

Hunter knew he was not going to last any longer so he held Sebastian tightly, sealed his lips with a long deep kiss. Then began to fucked him with a quick speed until he left some hot white stuff in Sebastian's ass. He slowly pull himself out. Both of them were sweating. And Hunter helped Sebastian came at last.

Hunter stroked the boy's hair tenderly, kissed him a few more times. Well, Sebastian was still out of mind a bit and blushing. He just felt sleepy when he felt Hunter cuddled him from the back...


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter was regret having sex with Sebastian the very second day he woke up. Though it was himself to blame. He still cuddled the boy tightly in his arm, and he didn't want to disturb the boy from sleeping. The memories of Sebastian's sweet moaning and squirming under him just couldn't erase out of his brain.

"Shit!" Hunter swore and accidentally awake Sebastian. The boy rolled and faced Hunter. Then there was nearly five minutes of complete silence...Awkward. "How do you feel?" eventually Hunter broke the ice, "I mean you don't feel sick or sore, right?" He was a little nervous and it seemed new to Sebastian, "It was good." Sebastian chuckled.

Hunter didn't mean the sex, but he saw the blissful smile on Sebastian, he soon understood that the boy had feelings for him. That was not good, oh no. Because Hunter did not know his actual feelings about Sebastian, if those feelings were just temporary and Hunter was sure he still preferred girls, it could literally hurt Sebastian. Besides, he sort of took away the boy's virginity, yes, Sebastian wasn't on top every time, he could gave the other one a hand job or a blow job, and let the other one do the same thing for him.

"I need to take a shower." the icky things between Sebastian's legs made him quit uncomfortable. "I'll join you later." Hunter said. Then they kissed breathlessly when showering, they almost forgot they had classed during the morning. Hunter made the gesture and Sebastian definitely got the meaning, sure, he wouldn't say anything about last night to anyone. Hunter felt guilty when Sebastian's eyes went wet, though he wasn't crying, well, close.

After that everything seemed normal, too normal between Hunter and Sebastian. Hunter wondered whether he could get a girl somehow, but the image of Sebastian heartbreaking and sobbing haunted him all the time when he tried to get away from Sebastian.

Hunter really wanted to kill himself cuz he became to addicted to have sex with Sebastian. He knew the boy was still waiting for his answer. He did everything he could to avoid having sex with Sebastian nevertheless he never stopped fucking around with the boy. So how many times did this two teenage boys end up in one bed? More than three times. What about actual dates? Zero!

So the captain of warblers began to ask things about Sebastian Smythe. Through his classmates and some warblers, he learned that the boy almost blinded Blaine Anderson last year, which he had already met the guy. He frowned when someone called Sebastian a whore or slut behind his back. He knew that Sebastian had a dark history at Dalton and McKinley High. He trusted the boy would not do anything terrible ever again, and everyone could see it.

Another Monday, Sebastian had the day off in order to get back home because their parents began to fight again, they both loved Sebastian.

"No, you can't! He's my son!"

"He is also my son! This is ridiculous!"

"Shut up! Both of you!"

Sebastian had no idea how he backed to Dalton. "Any plans for Valentine's Day?" Warblers were having a chat during the break. "So Hunter, what's your plan?" Nick asked politely.

"I'll take Sebastian. Thanks for asking." Hunter responded.

"What? Are you sure?...Why?"the warblers were shocked. What did they just hear?

"I knew it." some warblers whispered around other warblers.

"Congratulations. When you two..." Trent didn't finish his question.

"Since we are five. Maybe nearly five. Satisfied?" Hunter interrupted with an evil grin.

"Are you two gonna have date outside that day?"the warblers got more and more curious.

"Well, I'll take my boy to my place." Hunter said.

"Sorry, do I miss something?" Sebastian came back early.

"Oh, look who's back?"

"Sebastian. Good for you~"

The warblers were excited. Which made Sebastian so confused. Then Hunter slowly approached him, the secret words whispered into his ear. The boy immediately blushed.

"I was thinking let you come to the Clarington's house on Valentine's Day. We can have meals at my home. And we can fuck at night...Sound like a perfect date to me. Hmm?"

"Alright...Perfect." Sebastian replied, still blushing.

* * *

 **Together! Together, yessss! Why am I so excited? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**School's work and exams are bothering me...This piece of story is really short and a little boring, sorry.**

* * *

Hunter was a man of order and he couldn't bear chaos, but Sebastian was the opposite. Not saying Sebastian loved his room being chaos, he was the chaos.

"Why are you doing this? Oh,god, you're like...being possesed by a cat. Would you stop?" Sebastian was enjoying sniffing the senses from his extremely handsome boyfriend.

"No. Speaking of cats, I think Mr. Puss is always there staring at us, especially when we fuck. That's creepy..." Sebastian stared at Mr．Puss and the cat returned it back by meowing.

"Ha. Cats do that all the time. Now get off me, I'm sweating." After a wild morning sex.

"Okay. But I don't understand..." Sebastian said.

"What?"

"I'm really glad I can have you to be my boyfriend, but I just don't get it. Aren't you supposed to be straight?"

"I'm still straight. But! But...I can go gay for you..."

"That's brave and sweet. I thought I misunderstand that 'not even remotely bi-curious' statement, now I got it. You are so gay that you are not even remotely bi-curious, right?" Sebastian grinned evilly.

"I should remind you you're the one on bottom as long as you're with me." Hunter squeezed the boy's ass hard that might left bruise on his cheek and Sebastian whined quietly.

"I was upset because after the first time we slept together, you hardly speak to me. I felt like I was abandoned...Then you suddenly accepted me. I am confused."

"You really have lots of questions today! C'mon, Valentine's Day. I guess you won't shut up if I don't answer you." Hunter placed a gentle kiss on Sebastian's forehead, "I love you...I know you won't buy it, but trust me I do. I was confused because I had to consider tons of things, like do you feel the same way I do..."

"I do." Sebastian interrupted.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why..."

"What if the feelings are temporary? We can't hold hands together then no more than three days we are no longer together. That is just...I had to wait until I was calm and reassured again and again." When he thought of Sebastian, he literally forgot the problem of sexuality, he never cared about that.

Sebastian silently watched his boyfriend talking about his feelings and thoughts.

"So, that's all...Say something, Bas."

"I...I love you. I don't know what else to say or act..." And Hunter pull him to another embrace.

Then when they realized this was only eight in the morning, had a shower together, and ran down stairs naked to the laundry room, just they thought Hunter's parents usually came home very late on weekends.


	8. Chapter 8

They put on their briefs after second round of sex in the living room.

"I was afraid that your mom or dad might bump into the house and see us have sex..."

"No, they usually work and come home very late. Come on, I'll cook you breakfast."

"No, I'll help..." Sebastian smiled sweetly to his boyfriend.

They were completely in honeymoon mood and cooked scrambled eggs when Hunter kissed Sebastian while hugged him from the back.

Well, sure they absolutely ignored that sound of door opening and a human's footsteps.

"Hunt?" A familiar voice made Hunter stiffened and released Sebastian from his hugging.

"Hey, mom. You're early." Both of the boys are shirtless on top and Sebastian was still only wore in his briefs. That was so awkward.

"Care to explain what you two were doing just now? "

They decided that sat on a coach and had some nice cups of tea might calmed the boys' nerves. Would that work? Really doubted that. Hunter had informed his parents that Sebastian would come and stayed for the weekend just like old times. His mother thought it might be better to shopping, prepare for a nice dinner, maybe came back home a little earlier...

"Hunt, my boy, I just want you to know I'm okay that you are gay." Hunter's mother, Hilda spoke after the long silence.

Hunter was trying to talk first and mom's words liked an arrow right through his brain. His mind were kind of blank now.

Sebastian knew Hilda Clarington, a woman with a weird sense of humor, and she never changed that. But he had to control himself from bursting out of laughters. Please, it must be a serious conversation.

"When did you two become official?"Hilda was asking Sebastian.

"Eh, not long, just before valentine."

There was another wave of silence, "Well, as I said, I'm okay with you two being together." Hilda stated, face blank, "I hope you boys are really serious about your relationships. You need to reconsider, if it don't work well, you have to let go as soon as possible." Hilda was warning both of them, but eyes on Sebastian particularly.

"I think we are serious about it." Hunter said firmly, made Sebastian just couldn't stop looking at him with a blissful smile, and both the mother and the son were aware of that.

"Either we work it out or not. I really care about Bas like I always do, and I finally know that...I'm in love with him." Hunter continued, and Sebastian was just beside him, gently squeezed his hand, whispered back, "I'm in love with you, too..."

"That's good. But you gonna tell your dad by yourself, Hunt. You'll help me make dinner this afternoon. Now you two could do anything you want." Hilda knew her son was a man of words, just like her husband.

Of course, he would, with Sebastian.

* * *

 **Chapters end don't mean the story end...;)**

 **I got another idea about Dalton Academy is an all-girl school...**


End file.
